Star Wars: Godzilla King of the Monsters
by Boobymitch
Summary: The Ghost Crew plan on trying to liberate Naboo after years of Imperial tyranny! Fearing the Naboo will side with them and the Rebellion, the Emperor has decided to free a creature that will wipe all life of the planet! The only way they will be able to stop this creature and liberate the planet is with the help of "Fulcrum" and the "alpha Predator of the Galaxy!"


**The Admonitor orbiting Naboo**

On the bridge of the Admonitor, a Chiss in a white Imperial officer uniform is looking down at the planet Naboo through the ships window until another officer approached him, "Sir you have a transmission from the Emperor himself." The Chiss looked at him and nodded as he turned towards the holo table to see a holographic image of the Emperor appear and say to the Chiss, "Grand Admiral Thrawn." Thrawn kneeled on one knee and bowed while saying, "My Emperor." "This Rebellion has become an even bigger nuisance than I could imagine...they are going to attempt to liberate Naboo," said the emperor in a somewhat agitated tone.

"They will try to motivate the people to rebel as always my lord, after all many if the Naboo and Gungans are still angry about the death of the Queen," said Thrawn. The Emperor stared at Thrawn in a surprisingly calming manner and said, "Her death was necessary as she harbored Jedi, if the people of Naboo will side with the Rebels...then they must perish with the destruction of the entire planet." The admiral stared in shock as he knew the emperor was cruel, but to wipe put an entire planet...Thrawn had to ask, "The entire planet...but how?" The Emperor didn't immediately answer but grew a sly grin and let out a sinister laugh.

**Naboo/Blue Coast Prison**

Walking through the prison's courtyard are two men disguised as storm troopers, which one of them is shorter than the other, and an imperial looking astromech droid heading towards the main building. They enter the building and slip by an area secluded from the guards as it turns out to be the mainframe area. "Okay Chopper, do your thing and let's find these two prisoners," said the shorter storm trooper. Chopper beeped in acknowledgement and started plugging into the mainframe and began searching until he found what he was looking for with a huge deet sound. "Hera, we found the prisoners make sure the Ghost is ready for when we get out of here," communicated the taller storm trooper. "I hear you Kanan, just give the word when your ready for pick up," said Here off his comm channel. "Let's just hope this Fulcrum was right about these two," said Kanan as he left the comm channel.

The group began heading over towards the section the two prisoners were at and saw the cell the two prisoners were at as Kanan approached the guard and said, "Hey pal, the Sergeant said you can take a break we got you covered." The guard nodded his head and left with Kanan making sure he does and Ezra signaling Chopper to open the door. Chopper does so as they enter the cell to see two prisoners, a man and a woman sitting up from their beds as the man shouted at them, "Now what do you Imperial dogs want!?" Ezra and Kanan stopped and looked at each other until they took their helmets off as Ezra said to them, "Were not Imperials, Im Ezra and these are my friends Kanan and Chopper. Were from the Rebel alliance."

The two prisoners looked at each other as the woman said to the man, "Sensei, she must have sent the Rebels to help us...does that mean..." "We'll find out soon enough, I assume you two have a plan for getting us out?" interrupted and asked the man. Kanan shrugged a bit and answered, "Sort of, just follow our lead." The group began to walk away from the cell and try exiting the building until an officer saw this and said, "Hold it right there troopers, where are you taking these prisoners?" Kanan and Ezra looked at each other as Kanan answered, "Uh there was a request for a prison transfer from the Emperor himself, he wants these two in a more secure location."

The officer looked very suspicious at the two and stated, "I haven't heard of such news from the Emperor or any of his representatives...what's your identification?" The two continued to look at each other until Kanan force pushed the officer to two storm trooper guards and open fired at the rest. The group ran out of the building and hid behind some pillars with Kanan and Ezra taking their helmets off. "Hera, now would be a good time to come pick us up!" exclaimed Kanan on his comm. Ezra and Kanan then activated their lightsabers and started fending off any blaster shots heading towards them hitting a few stormtroopers.

Suddenly a gust of wind can be felt as the Ghost began to lower with a Lasat and a Mandalorian firing at the storm troopers from the ramp. "Hop on!" shouted the Mandalorian. The two jedi help lift the prisoners and Chooper up in the ship with the two of them hopping in as well and the ship flying away. As the ship flies away the officer looked on and looked at one of the other officials and said, "Inform the Grand Admiral that the prisoners have escaped with the Rebels."

**Outside of Naboo**

The Ghost had flown out of Naboos atmosphere as inside the two prisoners are looking around inside. The twi'lek pilot, Hera approached them as she said, "Ah the two prisoners that Fulcrum told us about, I'm Hera Syndulla and these other two that helped rescue you are Sabine and Zeb." The prisoners looked at them as they nodded as the man decided to introduce themselves, "I'm Professor Serizawa and this is my companion Dr. Graham." Thank you for freeing us, all of you," thanked Graham. "Of course, now Fulcrum told us to rescue you two because we have been trying to find a way to liberate Naboo from the Imperial occupation since the queens assassination and that you two know a way to do so..." "We do have a way Mrs. Syndulla, but first let us meet the rest of the Alliance and this 'Fulcrum'." interrupted Serizawa.

**Naboo/Monarch Facility on Infant Island**

A shuttle is flying towards Infant Island and it arrives at the Monarch Facility stationed there. the shuttle lands as a scientist is waiting on the landing pad and saw another scientist and her daughter walking out of the shuttle as the scientist greets them, "Glad you were able to make it Dr. Russel, the egg has began moving and it might be hatching." Dr. Russel nodded her head as they began walking towards where the egg is at as she asks, "I wonder why after all this time the egg is hatching?" That's a good question Doctor but I wish I can give you an answer," answered the scientist. "Maybe its being called, " answered the daughter. Dr. Russel looked at her daughter and said, "Good theory Madison, but this would be a good opportunity to learn more."

The scientist enter the room and see a giant blue egg thumping around as Madison looks on in awe, this is her first time seeing this and she can't wait to see what this creature looks like. Dr. Russel approached her daughter and said, "She's called Titanus Mosura or..." "Mothra," interrupted Madison with joy, until something came in her train of thought and frowned as she expressed, "I wish dad was here to see this." Dr. Russel looked at her daughter in sadness and was gonna say something until the egg began thumping rapidly. "the egg, it's about to hatch!" yelled out a scientist.

Suddenly, the egg hatched and a giant larvae popped out looking around where she was. Madison looked out in amazement along with her mother and the rest until one of the wranglers scared her and she started attacking spiting webs at them. Dr. Russel looked around until she found something she had been working on...the Orca. She ran and grabbed it as the scientist from earlier yelled out, "Emma don't!" It was to late, Emma had already ran out as she tried to match Mothra's sonar frequency but Mothra began heading towards Emma. Madison feared for her mother's safety and ran out to her despite Mothra getting closer.

Emma matched the frequency and activated it as Mothra stopped...the Giant larvae stared at them in curiousness as Emma and Madison stood up in amazement. Mothra began poking her head closer as Emma encouraged Madison to pet her by saying, "Go ahead Maddie." Madison reached over and put her hand on Mothra's face as Mothra huffed at them. Madison and Emma back away a bit as they smile and laugh. Back in the room the scientist stared in amazement and said to himself, "Incredible."

However, the moment would end as there was an explosion as Imperial Death troopers entered the room and killed all the scientist. Emma and Madison watched it all in horror as Grand Admiral thrawn entered the room with his hands behind his back and said to them, "Dr. Emma Russel...the Emperor requires your services."

**Well here you go folks the long awaited sequel to Star Wars: Godzilla! Stay tuned for the next chapter and yes I have decided that the sequel would be a time jump from clone wars to Rebels. also keep an eye out for the spin off/prequel star Wars: Kong!**


End file.
